Heads'll Role
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Lupin is framed for killing one of his pack's higher-ups, and now he has to lay low in a small town. Too bad he isn't good at following orders. AU, Werewolf!Big bad wolf, Oneshot? Implied MalexMale.If I get enough good feed back, I'll upload more of the story, including Little Red.


Heads'll Roll

First, I'd like to say that this is a role play between me and a friend of mine, Me being Lupin, the wolf, and my friend being Red, the male little red riding hood. Depending on my responses here, I might continue with our adventures in chapters.

**(BLD)**

"Lupin!"

Lupin groaned, his brows furrowing as he buried his head deeper into his pillow. He didn't remember requesting a wakeup call. Then again, he didn't remember ever getting a hotel room last night…

"Lupin, get your ass _up_!"

Lupin finally lifted his head to glare at the phone that had gone to voice mail. The home phone. Lupin's brows now furrowed in confusion. Where the hell was he…? He gave a glance around his surroundings and saw that he was not in a bedroom, but in a living room. On a couch. There were two big arm chairs, a flat –screen TV and several expensive looking sculptures and paintings around the room. Where the hell…

"What…" He mumbled, then slowly began to sit up. The only thing he remembered from last night was getting into a fight with Nelson, and threatening his life if he didn't get off his back about how he let some poor pup go. The kid was barely of turning age, and his pack had ordered him to wipe out the entire group that made up the slowly rising pack. It had started gaining power in their territory, and of course, they didn't like that. The Kid just got in the middle of it all, wrong place, wrong time. But Lupin had been feeling generous that night and told the pup to run off. Find a home someplace else and never return.

When Nelson got wind of Lupin's kind act, all hell broke loose. He started accusing Lupin of treason, disobedient insoberdanance. Lupin laughed, because for one, he and Jordan were the ones to suggest merging with another pack, avoiding conflict and more death, while at the same time, becoming a stronger force. And Nelson comes in, yelling at him about not having the pack's best interest.

Yea, that guy needed to fuck off before Lupin _really_ got annoyed. No one would help him once Lupin got his hands on him. The pack knew not to get in Lupin's way.

Then, he went out drinking with Jordan and a few others from the pack and…he woke up here. What the hell.

Just a second later, the phone started ringing again, making Lupin groan, but then he realized it were Jordan on the other line yelling at him. He quickly got up, hoping Jordan knew just what in the fuck happened last night. "Shit…" Lupin suddenly hissed, his hand going to his side as he reached for the phone.

And maybe he'd know why he felt like shit.

"Hello?" he answered the phone. "Lupin? Is that you?" Jordan asked, frantic. "Yea, yea, its me." He answered, a sigh falling from his lips, "Jordan, what happened last night? All I remember is getting to the bar and sitting down. I hadn't even ordered a whisky yet." He groaned. Jordan sighed on the other end, "I knew it. Someone drugged you. Fuck." The man went silent for a long moment, and Lupin could only stare at the white carpet as he waited to ask again, "What kind of trouble am I in?"

Jordan gave a huff, "There's so much we need to talk about. Listen, I'm coming to you. Go make yourself some breakfast… or rather, lunch." Jordan said, realizing it were 15 past twelve. "I'll be there in ten minutes." He concluded. "Hey, wait, where the hell am I even?" Lupin practically yelled in the phone, frantically glancing around the unfamiliar surroundings.

Jordan chuckled, "You're at Mike's house, man."

Shit.

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING? THAT'S NOT FUNNY, WHY THE HELL WAS I STASHED HERE?!" Lupin was not happy, Mike was the pack co-leader, the founder of the opposing pack they merged with. He had come to favor Lupin, but it had never gone past conversation and frequent visits to the strip club he owned in the town further south. He'd never been to the guy's house. He wasn't really one to get involved with his upper ranked figures. And he knew good and goddamned well Mike had the hotts for him.

Bad thing about Mike was he had a temper, told horrible jokes all the time, got drunk too often and had a bad habit of playing people. Don't get him wrong, Mike is hot and rich, but Lupin preferred them younger, and a man his own age was just… He didn't know, he just didn't like them old.

Oh god, did he just call himself old?

"He offered, and I wasn't about to say no to the guy. He's our leader too, now." There was a short pause before he tacked on "Thanks to you." Lupin rolled his eyes, "Just because I did all the negotiating doesn't make me any more to blame than it does you." He growled. Jordan chuckled again, "Whatever. Mike says to help yourself to whatever you want, but just don't get worried about the pictures he has of you getting dressed and in the shower under his bed." Lupin rolled his eyes for the second time, "Hurry the fuck up and get over here." The longer he stood there, the more his skin crawled.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Jordan showed up, pulling into the drive with his Corvet. After Lupin ate a lunch of egg sandwiches and chips, he paced around the house, getting more and more creped out. Even though the guy wasn't there, he just felt like any moment he would show up and it'd get awkward as fuck. Thankfully, Jordan came in and immediately doused his fears… with worry.

"Alright, listen," he began as they both sat at the kitchen table, "I'll start at the beginning and tell you what happened last night, and then I'll tell you what's about to happen." He informed Lupin, his tone now more serious from when they spoke on the phone. "Last night you had two drinks. I know because after your first whisky it looked like you were already wobbling so I counted. You only had two. There's no way you were drunk that fast and from just that many. I think some chump drugged you and didn't know what the fuck he was doing." Lupin rolled his eyes, he knew what that meant. It was probably someone siding with Nelson, just trying to get brownie points from the guy for doing what he asked.

"Then you started acting weird, weirder than if you had actually been drunk." Lupin was a very light drinker, he knew not to overdo it, because when he did, he got weird. Like hugging and kissing all his friends weird.

"You were really agitated, you were snapping at everyone, being a dick. Everyone thought it was because Nelson yelled at you for letting that kid go." Lupin scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Yea, so fucking pissed." He spoke sarcastically. "Listen…" Jordan warned, "You started yelling at people so we got kicked out. Then, in the street, we ran into Nelson. I still have no idea why the fuck he was out there, but I'm starting to piece something together now that I know you were drugged."

Lupin's brow raised, "So what happened?" he asked skeptically, very guarded as he waited to see how he screwed up enough that Mike felt it necessary to hide him away in his own house.

"You and Nelson started yelling and then Nelson attacked you. I saw, he swung first. I guess you weren't as wasted as we thought you were because you were able to dodge most his hits, and when you finally got one in, you hit hard. Hard enough that he went down. He got back up and you two went at it." He explained, his voice rising in urgency as he went on.

"We tried breaking you guys up, but it was hardly any use. Soon, you knocked out Nelson and we all thought that was that. But then you go down and straddle the guy and start pounding into his face. Blood all over the street, man. We were lucky it was a slow night and there weren't any people around." He shook his head a bit. "When we finally pulled you off'em, we tried calming you down, but you just stayed pissed, trying to break away from us and get back to Nelson." Jordan fell silent for a few moments, looking to the table top.

"I don't know who thought to go to Nelson and check, but somebody came up to me and told me Nelson was dead." His voice had gone solemn. Quiet compared to the situation.

Lupin swallowed, "Are you saying I killed Nelson?" his voice didn't waver or fail him. He held strong against his trials.

"I'm saying someone drugged you and tricked you into fighting him, thinking this would be an easy way for Nelson to take you on, but it back fired." He told Lupin, looking up into his friend's gray eyes. "The first thing I did was call Mike and tell him the situation. He made me bring you here and after we got you cleaned up and let you crash on his couch I explained how it was so unlike you to act that way, and I told him that yea, Nelson was a pain in the ass to you, but it shouldn't have made you that enraged." He sighed, scratching at the back of his head, "I think Mike would've sided with you even if you had been sober and declared war on the world."

"And it doesn't help the fact that everyone knows Liam wants me to take Nelson's place. People are gonna start thinking I killed him just to get him out of the way." Then Lupin had an epiphany, "That son of a bitch wanted me out of the picture. He wanted to frame me and make it look the other way around, but that jack ass doesn't know how fucked he was from the start!" He roared, standing straight out of his chair. "Goddamn it, I wish I could remember killing that bitch."

"Lupin, listen. There's someone we can't trust. It was the person who was with us last night and drugged you. Right now, I don't know who it is. I can get you out of this entire mess, but you have to go lay low for a while. Im gonna find the guy and get him to fess up to the plan." He stood up and took grasp of one of Lupin's shoulders. "Don't get mad, but I think it would be best if you went and stayed at Mike's strip club."

Lupin sighed, turning away from him and groaning, "Of course." "Lupin, he said he'd give you money to live if you needed to get away for a while. I'd suck his damn dick if it meant he'd give me the kind of money he gives you, and you don't even fuck him! Take it as a blessing." Jordan complained. They all got annual allowances, but Mike was the only one to give out Friend-Checks. If you just so happened to get close to Mike and if he liked you enough, he'd give you an extra allowance check, because sometimes he wanted his friends to be able to afford to come out and get drunk with him at the nicer joints. Of course, personally, Lupin didn't feel that close to him, but since being his friend, and being his potential love interest mean almost the same thing, Lupin still got 5k extra a month.

And now that Mike was insisting he lay low in his own strip club with extra money to live, that probably meant 5k a _week_. Suddenly, for some unknown reason, Lupin felt he could live with that.

He sighed, looking up toward the ceiling, "Fine. Just…Fine." He closed his eyes. "It's not like he's putting me up at some trashy motel." He grumbled. "Also," Jordan spoke up, "You can't go back to your place to get anything. There're people all over that place. That's why it took me so long getting here, I went and checked it out."

Lupin growled louder, "OF COURSE."

Eventually, Lupin hopped into the Corvet with Jordan and they took the trip to the town just south and Jordan parked in the strip club's lot. This was the nicest club in the small town, but seeing as there were only the two, some might say that that wasn't saying much. But it was well kept, clean, and the girls were young, and perky. And only half the men swore they were straight. Well, half minus one.

Last week, Lupin proved one of those boys wrong.

Before going inside Jordan looked to Lupin, "Wait out here. I have to go talk to the manager, let him in on the details. I don't need you in there making a scene right yet." Lupin chuckled, "Whatever." He then pulled out his half empty pack of cigarettes and lit up, "Take your time." He mumbled around the cigarette between his lips. Jordan rolled his eyes, stepping inside the joint that was getting ready to open in a few hours.

Lupin is notorious in the joint, mostly because he was sweet to the girls without being rude and it was always amusing to everyone to see him hit on all the male strippers. What was even more amusing was to see the straight men get uncomfortable, and try and ignore Lupin. If only they learned that ignoring him only made it worse.

It was only a few minutes later that Jordan stepped back outside with a grin. "How'd it go?" Lupin asked, dropping his mostly done cigarette and stomping it out a moment later.

"Well, at first ol' Greg didn't believe me. So he called Mike." Then Jordan chuckled, shaking his head a bit, "He get an ear full?" Lupin grinned, offering a cigarette to Jordan, "Oh yea." Jordan answered, taking the cigarette into his mouth and extending towards Lupin and the lighter. After getting lit and a few puffs, Jordan spoke up again, "Even though you're out here, I still don't want you causing a fuss. If a lot of word gets out about a guy beating random thugs up for no reason, guess who's gonna come looking for you." Jordan warned.

Lupin sighed, "Yea, yea. Whatever." Lupin had a tendency of not playing well with others. Especially young punks who liked to stare at him for too long waiting by the bus stop. Thankfully, though, that's only happened about a handful of times.

Jordan gave him a glare, "I'm serious. There's already a group in the pack that want you dead." "Who, Nelson's supporters? Did you tell them he's dead? They can stop sucking up to him now…" Lupin hardly gave a shit when it came to his lower ranked pack members, they had less say than him. And they were weak. Far too weak to ever think about taking Lupin on, and if they did, they were ignorant assholes. He'd show them soon enough how wrong they are.

Jordan gave an exasperated growl, "Lupin, one of these days you're going to get in trouble and I won't be able to help you. You know that?"

Lupin grinned, then turned to his friend. "That's a lie. I know you'd find a way." In a way it were true, Jordan and Lupin had been friends for most of their lives, and if either of them ever got into trouble, it was the other's obligation to help them. It was like a code they followed, even before they joined the pack.

Jordan couldn't help but to smile as well, giving Lupin's shoulder a light punch. "Shut up. When was the last time you had to help me out, huh? You owe me." The two stayed leaned against the strip club, finishing their cigarettes and talking about this and that. It wasn't before long that a few of the girls showed up to get ready for work, and as they pulled in they happened to notice Lupin.

Two girls who had car pooled together came out, squealing a bit, "Lupin! We haven't seen you in forever!" one practically screamed, "You need to give me a hug right now, Mister!" the other giggled with mock annoyance. Lupin chuckled, pretending to shy away from them, and the two girls converged on him, hugging the man at the same time. Lupin hugged back, his head poking between the two girls to give a wink to Jordan.

Jordan only glared into the parking lot, sucking hard on his teeth.

Once the girls gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went inside through the back, Lupin gave an entertained chuckle. "Hey, tell me if they got any glitter on me." He joked, leaning toward Jordan and plucking up the lapels of his leather jacket, shaking them out a bit.

Jordan groaned, pushing him away with a hand on his chest, "Fuck off." He grumbled. Lupin rocked back onto his feet, leaning against the building, chuckling.

"Anyway," Jordan began, "I have to get going. Shit I got to do, ya'know." He informed Lupin, giving him a pat on the shoulder, "Don't get into too much trouble." Lupin gave him a nod, "Alright. C'ya around." He waved him off, stuffing a hand in his pocket. He figured he'd get to know the town a bit today. See what mischief he could stir. His eyes grew dark as he eyed his surroundings. There were a handful of bars around, a couple tattoo joints. This was apparently the less appealing side of town. Even though Jordan warned him to stay on his best behavior… He felt like cracking some skulls and grabbing a piece of ass.

And not necessarily in that order.

The whole deal with Nelson made him a bit edgy. He needed a release. And god, he needed to get out of there before Mike felt he had to come down and make an appearance. He did NOT want to deal with that chump at the moment.

Lupin fixed his lapels a bit before he gave a low growl to himself, walking off towards a bar. This town was about to get fucked.


End file.
